The overall goal of the proposed Vision Core is to enhance vision research at Harvard by providing vision scientists with resources and facilities that could not be supported by individual laboratories. A further objective of the Vision Core is to provide a focus that will encourage collaborations between vision scientists and encourage other researchers to do research on vision and the eye. The Vision Core will provide continuing support for four existing core modules that have been serving the needs of the vision research community during the current funding period. A neural imaging module provides resources to support experiments using a wide variety of state-of-the-art imaging techniques, including in vivo two-photon microscopy, functional imaging and quantitative microscopy. A machine shop module provides services for designing and manufacturing special equipment that cannot be obtained commercially. A laboratory computer service module provides assistance in interfacing laboratory equipment and in designing and developing code to support experiments. Finally, an electronics module provides services for designing and constructing specialized electronic circuits and devices. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]